Give it up
by ZelotOneShotter
Summary: There was an exit to the madness, Harry took it, it was as simple as that
AN: something else that came up in my head randomly today.

For three years since Harry was re-indoctrinated into the magical world from his infancy, Harry's allure to the world of magic was rapidly losing ground, people took words at face value like when he was thought to be the Heir of Slytherin when he spoke to a snake in 2nd year and people didn't believe him when he told it to be still, didn't look past the words of people in charge when Harry tried to tell people that Sirius was innocent of everything he was convicted for, that a werewolf was only dangerous around the full moon and was like any other person until that time, and now this, the TriWizard tournament where his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire and his ears picked up the hushed whispers after his name as called.

"Can't believe Potter…"

"Not again, can't Potter go 1 term without…"

"Glory hogging prat…"

"Rotten cheater…"

"Big Headed git…"

"Fame monger…"

And many, many more variants of the like were circling him as he got up off his bench seat and moved to the Head table.

'This was not how this was supposed to happen,' he mentally raged. 'The magical world was supposed to be my escape from the Dursley's because I was magical and they weren't, they thought it was unnatural and freaky.'

Wordlessly Dumbledore ushered Harry into the antechamber where the other champions and triwizard officials waited.

"What iz it? Do zey want us outside again?" Fleur asked curiously at Harry's appearance. About to answer her Harry was cut off by Dumbledore coming up from behind him and closing the door.

"What 'as 'appened Dumbledore?" Olympe Maxime asked.

"Well, as remarkable as it may seem, it appears that we have a 4th champion, My Potter's name was drawn from the Goblet."

"What!?"

"Impossible!"

"It is true none the less."

"I demand that Potter be disqualified or the Goblet relit for Dermstrang and Beuxbaxtons to have 2 champions also, or…or we'll leave!" Karkarov demanded. Moody whom Harry didn't see come in, quickly cut in.

"Empty threat! Krum can't leave and neither can Potter; they're both bound to compete, binding magical contract, remember?" the heavily scarred man retorted, that shut Karkarov right up.

"Wait, did you say magical contract?" Harry asked quickly. Barty Crouch nodded.

"Yes Mr Potter, a magical contract."

"What are the terms?"

"Those who are selected are bound by their magic to compete in the tournament or they will lose tat which binds them, in this case, their magic." Crouch's face as forlorn. Harry's was in deep thought.

"Interesting, isn't it, it would have taken a powerful dark wizard to confound the Goblet of Fire, isn't that right Death Eater?" Moody sniped.

"ALASTOR!" bellowed Dumbledore.

"Watch yourself Karkarov…" Moody muttered. Dumbledore turned to Harry, none of his usual twinkle in his eye.

"No Professor, I didn't. And I didn't ask anyone to put my name in for me. I have no intention of competing." Harry replied. Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm afraid you have no choice Harry, as My Crouch has said, there is a magical contract that binds you to compete." He said resigned.

"There is a way out though, if my magic is binding me to compete, if I don't I will lose my magic correct? Not lose my life but my magic?" Harry asked, looking at Crouch.

"That is my understanding, yes." The tournament official replied.

"Then this will solve your problems and mine," there were confused looks from everyone bar Dumbledore, who looked decidedly alarmed all of a sudden. "Since I came to Hogwarts and learnt of magic I've come close to death more times than I care to share, endured teachers who can't teach and openly bully students without punishment and peers who will believe gossip over truth." Harry said heatedly.

Knowing what Harry was about to do Dumbledore was quick to move.

"Harry stop!" he demanded but Harry didn't listen.

"I refuse to be a champion of the Tri wizard tournament, I refuse to go through another year of being called a liar and a cheat and I'm through with magic." There was a bright flash surrounding Harry that grew dimmer after seconds till it died out completely, leaving all ocupants of the antechamber gobsmacked.

"What have you done Harry?" Dumbledore asked, unable to comprehend what he's just witnessed.

"If I'm right, I just broke the contract created by the Goblet and it's taken my magic. Professor McGonagall, since I have no magic, I cannot be a student at Hogwarts anymore, can you please have my things ready for me to leave the castle." Harry requested. McGonagall mutely nodded and departed the antechamber.

"If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave. Goodbye." Harry said simply before turning on his heel and returning to the Great Hall. He didn't say a word to anyone, just walked down the hall, stopping by briefly to hand Hermione his wand and say a soft goodbye before he left the Great Hall altogether.

That evening Harry was in his baggy muggle clothes on the doorstep of the Dursley family. Ringing the doorbell Harry waited patiently for the door to open.

Petunia opened the door.

"Oh, it's you, what are you doing here and not at your freak school?" she asked snidely.

"Aunt Petunia, I gave up my magic." That one statement dumbfounded his aunt.

"You…you what?" she asked again?"

"I Gave away my magic, I don't have it anymore so I'm just like you." They stared at each other for what seemed minutes before anything more was said.

"What do you want?" she asked, a look on her face that Harry had never seen before.

"Can…can I come home please?"

AN: this was something that i popped into word within 15 minutes so there are bound to be errors

Probably could have ended it differently but meh.

If this idea already exists PM me, i wanna read it to see where someone else had taken it.

If anyone wishes to use this idea feel free, because i will not be writing any more on this, I just wanted to get it out of my head, see where my imagination took me.


End file.
